


thick as thieves

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Thief AU, geddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: Jaehwan's only just thinking of how to get past a particularly tangled set of lines when he hears a low whistle from behind him. It’s his second nature to assume their cover’s been blown, but when he whips his head around, and there Sanghyuk stands, still alone, only with his arms crossed and with a huge fucking grin on his face.It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s on his mind when his gaze moves down from Jaehwan’s face to somewhere along his back, and then a little lower. Oh.





	thick as thieves

**Author's Note:**

> rovix blueballing us has me resorting to writing fic again rip
> 
> a short dumb thing with hyuken also psa i do not condone thievery

“After you, m’sir,” Sanghyuk bows, dramatically swinging his glove-clad hand to point Jaehwan forward. He plays along, curtsying at low as he can manage before slipping through the crack in the door without a sound.

It is a guarantee that the organisation would reprimand them for being this frisky while on task, but they are so used to the job that pockets of fun like this is a norm for them. Lee Jaehwan and Han Sanghyuk, both mediocre performers in their respective grades, but exceptional as a duo. They were paired up in a ranking exercise a couple years ago, tasked to swipe a tiny sculpture worth more than Jaehwan’s entire life from a high-ranking government minister’s private villa.

It came as a surprise to everyone they knew how well they worked as a team, combined with both Jaehwan’s vigilance and Sanghyuk’s agility, the two landed the steal as well as the number one spot in the cohort together. Ever since graduation, they’ve always been sent out on missions as two and at this point they are even considered as one individual in the system, their registered name being ‘Agent LJH/HSH’.

Along with their work ethics, their personalities compliment each other so well that Jaehwan has yet to have equally smooth yet entertaining banter with anyone but Sanghyuk. He wouldn’t even consider swipes with him like being on the job, since a ton of fun and held-back snickering is guaranteed in every situation. It’s also a thrill, exciting and heart pounding, but Jaehwan would probably attribute that to something other than the swipe itself.

In the room is a web of bright red lasers, intersecting with each other to make an intricate maze. They block the way to a wide arch, and spotlighted at the end of the room ahead is the two meter long painting, their pot of gold for tonight. How cliche, Jaehwan sighs internally.

“People still have these? Even after all the movies showing how easy it is to get past them?” Sanghyuk asks in awe, eyebrows raised. Jaehwan snorts up at him, knowing they’ve both taken the module on Skilled Body Manoeuvring, and despite Sanghyuk's words, were tough as hell to pass. Jaehwan remembers Sanghyuk breaking both his pinky and ring finger after landing on them during lessons. Twice.

He pushes the tips of his fingers into Sanghyuk’s chest to mostly shove him out of the way, and definitely not as a chance to feel the hardness underneath built up from training.

“Watch and learn, babe,” Jaehwan purrs, slipping in their favourite nickname for each other. Sanghyuk was the one who started it first, testing it out on an embarrassingly flustered Jaehwan before he dissolved into giggles, Jaehwan joining him belatedly. It’s funny cause it’s ironic, Sanghyuk had clarified then.

 _For now_ , Jaehwan notes with a ray of optimism in his heart as he takes the first step, crouching down low as he brings a leg over. He makes a couple more carefully crafted moves, dodging and treading into free space.

Jaehwan stops to take a breather, squatting low on the ground, one leg outstretched to avoid the lasers shooting diagonally upwards. He's only just thinking of how to get past a particularly tangled set of lines when he hears a low whistle from behind him. It’s his second nature to assume their cover’s been blown, but when he whips his head around, and there Sanghyuk stands, still alone, only with his arms crossed and with a huge fucking grin on his face.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s on his mind when his gaze moves down from Jaehwan’s turned face to somewhere along his back, and then a little lower. Oh.

“Liking the show?” Jaehwan calls out, voice teasing despite all his brain cells screaming at the same time. His palms start to sweat inside his fingerless gloves.

“You gotta keep going,” Sanghyuk replies, arms uncrossing to shoo Jaehwan to look back. The grin only turns into a smirk as Jaehwan turns his head forward, trying very hard to recollect his thoughts.

Knowing Sanghyuk’s watching, his inner performer takes the chance to come out and shine, confidence level shooting through the roof. He leaps through the set of lasers, making sure to exaggerate the arch of his back by pushing out his booty. Finally all those hours of squats lead up to one solid purpose, namely Sanghyuk.

He continues this way, every move sensual, specifically catered to appeal. He even makes sure to point his toes, something he always found non-sensical in class but he now uses it to hopefully accentuate the shape of his legs in these stuffy pleather tights. They are part of the new uniform assigned to every thief; full black, the material thin and clingy for increased agility. Jaehwan wasn’t thrilled with the style choice until Sanghyuk emerged from his room, uniform on, pecs out. He made sure to send a thank you card to the uniform department the very next day.

Towards the end of the room, Jaehwan makes a roll, landing on his back to plant flat on the ground, arms and legs splayed out for stability. He turns yet again to look at Sanghyuk, and is more than satisfied to see that he is still watching, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Sanghyuk startles at Jaehwan looking back at him, but he quickly recovers, giving an approving nod.

Jaehwan shimmies past under the last of the lasers and gives himself an internal high-five, officially getting past them all. He hops up, dusting himself off, hoping Sanghyuk’s seeing how he runs his hands down his body.

“How’s that?” Jaehwan calls, a hundred percent proud of himself for not only not fucking up by burning himself on the lasers, but seemingly captivating Sanghyuk with his moves.

From behind the web of lasers he makes out Sanghyuk giving him a thumbs-up and preens at the praise, beaming wide and bouncing on the balls of his feet. It would be a lie if Jaehwan wasn’t anticipating his turn to watch Sanghyuk navigate through. He’s especially looking forward to internally swooning over muscles working under all the black and is in the middle of imagining so when Sanghyuk walks off somewhere to the side. Five loud beeps sound and the lasers retract immediately, like they’ve never been there, like Jaehwan didn’t spend five whole minutes of his life stupidly squeezing himself through them.

Sanghyuk heads towards him on the open space, smile on his handsome face so smug it pushes into his eyes and it’s like the sun itself just tricked Jaehwan into wasting his time and effort on some dumb lasers.

“You should watch more movies,” he sings as he strides past, arms outstretched.

Jaehwan is rendered more than speechless when Sanghyuk swings his arm low, landing a hard smack on his butt.

“Let’s go, babe. Paintings don’t have all day,” Sanghyuk’s voice trails behind him as Jaehwan stands frozen, blood traitorously running both north and south. He takes in one, two breaths before padding after Sanghyuk, filing this memory into the back of his brain along with all the other times Sanghyuk’s hand had come into contact with his bum for a later rerun.

He hopes the era of Agent LJH/HSH never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/128676857470/your-otp-as-thieves-person-a-watching-and/) prompt
> 
> fyi @jaehwany0406 @hsh0705 my farmville crops are dying,, lips are cracking,, soul is dissipating,, please


End file.
